


【授权翻译】The Present Is a Present

by MathemMagics



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathemMagics/pseuds/MathemMagics
Summary: 庄吾五次给予了Geiz在逢魔暴政下失去的美好事物，而Geiz还了他一次人情





	【授权翻译】The Present Is a Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Present Is a Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231370) by [ketchupsauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupsauce/pseuds/ketchupsauce). 

01.随闲云流转  
夏天的结束意味着好一阵子都将与棉花糖无缘了。庄吾望着头上缓缓流动的云朵，急切地盼望着通过。  
“你在看什么？”  
即使庄吾预料到Geiz总能变戏法儿似的突然钻出来，他也不知道该什么时候去预料这种意外。他将自行车把手握得紧了些，努力恢复镇定之后才指出那朵云。  
那一朵看起来像半成型的棉花糖，半是毛绒绒的团，半是丝丝缕缕的网。  
Geiz恼火地眯着眼睛看向天上。好吧，他就是那个提问的人。  
“但你不能吃云。”Geiz说。

02.享用一支冰淇淋  
这天并不很忙，Geiz看起来也似乎没有什么要事忙。庄吾在一家便利店拉着Geiz一起停下来买了两支巧克力冰淇淋。他不知道Geiz喜欢什么口味的，于是选了最保险的那个。  
当Geiz问原因的时候，庄吾有些困惑。  
他回答：“庆祝夏天的结束。”  
在Geiz重复一遍的空当里，庄吾已经撕开了包装舔起巧克力冰来。他明显在假装没那么做，而庄吾也心照不宣地没有问任何问题。甚至包括冰淇淋在五十年后将是命运几何。

03.双人骑行  
Geiz似乎永远也吃不完他那支冰淇淋。不知怎的，他设法不去弄出一片混乱来，在融化的巧克力滴在手上前舔了舔。  
“来吧，”庄吾跨坐在他的自行车上，“你可以坐在我后座上，然后在回家的路上把它吃完。”  
Geiz盯着他。  
“不需要，”Geiz说，“我有魔神机。”  
“但你不能边吃东西边操作魔神机。”庄吾提醒他。  
Geiz翻了个白眼，但无论如何他还是坐上了自行车后座，后背紧挨着庄吾的背。庄吾一言不发地蹬着自行车，比起Geiz的跟踪，他还是要喜欢那人的陪伴得多。

04.烘焙  
那天晚上，叔公邀请月读为烘焙胡萝卜蛋糕搭把手，而月读在看到庄吾和Geiz踏进门后又拉上了他们俩。  
“你们俩休想不劳而获。”她说。  
但她没注意到Geiz把庄吾推到一边去完成他们俩的任务。庄吾看着Geiz把面粉弄得到处都是，自己则偷喝了几小口的胡萝卜汁。  
没帮上忙并不是庄吾的错，但当叔公转过身去的时候，Geiz仿佛理所当然地拿走了庄吾一半的蛋糕。  
随着月读又一把夺过另一半，庄吾叹了口气。

05.保暖  
大约凌晨两点时，电视机还开着，庄吾好奇叔公在看些什么，不料躺在沙发上的却是熟睡的Geiz。  
沙发靠背上挂着一张毛毯，这样庄吾或叔公打盹时他们能给对方盖上。不假思索地，庄吾为Geiz做了同样的事。  
修长的手指环住庄吾的腰，有力的紧握传递来冰凉的触感。  
“别那样。”Geiz劝告道。  
“你怎么睡这里？”庄吾问。  
“月读需要一点私人时间。”  
庄吾点了点头，在Geiz松开他以后，庄吾关掉电视留下Geiz继续睡他的觉去了。

+01.搭你一程  
清晨，Geiz在庄吾的自行车上等待着他，一只脚已经搭在踏板上。  
“上来吧，”Geiz说，“这是对昨天的感谢。”  
“噢，好的。”  
庄吾不敢像Geiz之前那样坐在后座上。他选择坐在旁边，只堪堪坐下Geiz就蹬了起来。  
有着相较更长的腿的Geiz可以以一个与庄吾第一次双人骑行的激动心情相配的激情速度骑行。庄吾时而呼吸着扑面而来的新鲜空气，时而又把呼吸摒在自己火热的胸膛里，希望他们的双人旅途可以再久一点。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：AO3上第一篇盖庄同人，耶！因为最近假面骑士特摄没有收到更新，所以我开了一个新的AO3假面骑士订阅（译者注：原文为feed，即feed流，是将用户主动订阅的若干消息源组合在一起形成内容聚合器,帮助用户持续地获取最新的订阅源内容。feed流即持续更新并呈现给用户内容的信息流。）账号，请点击这里查看：https://ao3feed-kamenrider.tumblr.com/（译者注：没有用过外网社交软件对这段有点不知所云……总之结果是作者开了新号）  
译者笔记：这CP为啥这么冷，偶然看到了这篇救济粮，太香了就要了授权。水平有限直译为主。请大家多多支持原作者和盖庄！！（注：present有双关意，既可以指“现在”也可以指“礼物”，原题是一句劝人珍惜现在的谚语）


End file.
